I.K.O.M
The I.K.O.M, or Impoppable Killer Of All Monkeys (stretching it), is a much higher advancement in Blimp technology. It appears on Round 120, and has a cast of abilities that could potentially ruin your day. Stats HP: 30,000. (That's more than most of the bosses! But that's intentional, seeing as it comes 20 rounds later). Speed: 2/3 Z.O.M.G. Appears On: Round 120. Parent: None. Children: 2 Z.O.M.Gs. Specials: 1 AD. Abilities Command Blimp If an IKOM is on screen at the same time as another non-IKOM M.O.A.B-Class bloon, all of the blimps will get a host of new abilities. It starts with a red radio signal shockwave spreading all the way across the map. Used 7-10 seconds after entry. If there is more than one IKOM, the first one to use this ability is prioritized by the commanded M.O.A.B-Class bloons. -M.O.A.B: MOABs under the effect of Command Blimp can began guarding the IKOM, moving backwards or forward along the track until they are alongside it. All MOABs are now no longer considered separate entities, but now part of the IKOM, and must be destroyed first. -B.F.Bs: BFBs under the effect of Command Blimp stop moving, and then gain the Hot Engine property three seconds later. Once this happens, all BFBs will begin on a straight path toward the exit ignoring the track. -Z.O.M.Gs: ZOMGs under the effect of Command Blimp skulls will become golden with bright blue eyes. After this happens, all ZOMGs will move toward the IKOM, disappearing. However, once the IKOM is destroyed, the Z.O.M.Gs will be released along with the two regular children that usually exit. -D.D.Ts: DDTs under the effect of Command Blimp sacrifice Camo and Lead properties for a 2x speed increase. Paratroopers Same as Electro's CHARIOT. The more it gets hit, the more bloons it will release. These bloons can range from Rainbow-B.F.B, and are randomly released every 200 HP taken. Shield Wall Every 5000 damage taken, will warp back 10% of its distance covered in a blue light, but then begins coming back with an indestructible shield that slowly rotates around it. Any projectile that touches this shield is destroyed, and it lasts until it gets 5% farther than when it had to warp back. Missile Barrage The top opens up, revealing a Missile launcher, that rapidly fires 5 missiles in succession at random towers. These missiles do 5 damage, and explode in the radius of a Big One. He uses this uncommonly. The missiles are orange like the blimp instead of red, like for the Cannon's upgrade. Stun Gun The eyes shoot five spread shot bullets forward, that deal 3 damage to all towers hit, and prevent them from attacking for 2-3 seconds. The eyes turn a glowing white while using this ability. Works exactly like the defense it's named after from Battle for the Complex. Used commonly. Appearance The IKOM is an orange B.F.B, but three times larger. A large white ToTMG hatch is in the middle (the part where the head comes out of), and that is where the missile launcher ascends from during that ability. Various white stripes line it, but not in the same way as a BFB, they outline the hatch, and the stripe goes down the back and up to the front as a line as well. Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Z.O.M.G. Carriers Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons With AD